


Too Young

by LoveIsAMyth (sweetponzu)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetponzu/pseuds/LoveIsAMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae, who frequently forgets his keys and locks himself out of his dorm room frequently, and whose roommate, Mark, frequently asks him to leave in order to have raunchy sex with his flavor of the week—he’s had the worst luck. Someone keeps parking in his designated parking space at the dorms, he accidentally poisoned his patisserie professor—he didn’t know she was allergic to pistachio’s, he swears!—and he thinks he likes the Business student who lives across the hall because he’s the only one who keeps on making sure that he sleeps somewhere more comfortable than the carpeted corridors of their dorm building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeding Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gesuotome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesuotome/gifts).



Not completely satisfied with the whole thing. But I knew if I didn't publish it now-- I probably never would. This one's for you Kathy! Belated Happy Birthday!!!

* * *

 

Jinyoung thinks that there is an appropriate amount of niceties that one should be expected by society to acquiesce to.

And as Jinyoung continues to stare at a curled up body sleeping in front of the door across from his, he thinks  _this is over that amount a thousand times over._

The guy was sleeping sideways, facing the door, his shallow shaky breaths betraying his discomfort.

“Yo, what are you doing looking dumb and sta—ah. Aish. Youngjae again?” Jackson says, clasping Jinyoung around the back before noticing Youngjae’s passed out form on the ground and shaking his head.

Jinyoung doesn’t know who this person, who’s slightly blocking the way to his own dorm room, is but Jackson seemed to know him and from what he gathers the sleeping lump on the floor was a recurring sight—he really wouldn’t know, he barely pays attention to his surroundings when coming home, plus he doesn’t really bother meeting his neighbors--new ones even less.

“Ahh.” Jinyoung replies noncommittally. He really didn’t feel like conversing, or even finding the slumped over form of  _Youngjun_ across from his door—he just wanted to go pass out on his bed. Finals review has been draining him and surely polite society would excuse his dipping out of his duties to be polite or some other such thing, right? Right.

With that decided, Jinyoung turns to his door and begins to key in his key.

“Woah, where are you going?” Jackson, appearing out of nowhere, asks, his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder, firmly preventing him from hiding away into the safety of his dorm room.

“Aish, where do you think? My room, of course.” Jinyoung replies, his face scrunching up, not comprehending why Jackson was being an ass and preventing him from blissful unconciousness.

“Dude,  _Youngjae is literally passed out in front of your door._ I’m not asking you to let him sleep in your dorm--although it  _would_  be very convenient if you did, seeing as  _its right there_ \--but could you at least help me carry him over to mine?” Jackson asks the half-aware Jinyoung, rolling his eyes at the blank stare he gets in return. Jinyoung does not have time for this—he still has to search for a sold out textbook for Microeconomics tomorrow.

Jackson bumps Jinyoung towards Youngjae’s direction. Lifting up the passed out boy, and motioning for Jinyoung to support the other side. Jinyoung stares for a bit before heaving a heavy sigh and giving in.

“Aish this kid always forgets his keys, well…that or his  _roommate’s_ fucking someone in their dorm room again. Ahh, this kid.” Jackson rambles while shaking his head, putting a spiteful emphasis on ‘roommate’.

Jinyoung just sluggishly follows and lets Jackson’s rambling wash over him.

It takes them a little less than thirty minutes to get the sleeping lug to Jackson’s dorm room, which was 2 floors over, which did _wonders_ for Jinyoung’s already drained state—why did Jinyoung just not offer his room? Simple. Because if he did, then he’d be expected to do so every time the poor idiot passes out on the corridor.

Feed the pigeons once and they’ll come back every day for more.

…

“I didn’t order a blueberry muffin.” Jinyoung says, staring down at the pastry handed to him along with the Venti Caffe Americano-- with 3 extra shots of espresso—that he religiously gets every morning in order to survive the day.

“No, but someone bought some for you. Expect the muffin of the day served with your coffee for the next month—unless you want to get all the muffins now?”

Jinyoung doesn’t like the chipper look of the server. He knew he should have tipped the kid more—considering he served Jinyoung when he was only a barely functioning zombie in the mornings before drinking his coffee.

“Ahh. Thanks?” Jinyoung flashes his bland polite smile before walking out to his first class of the day.

Jinyoung never looks a gift horse in the mouth, besides, he hasn’t even drunk his third cup for the day—he wasn’t nearly coherent enough to process this.

...

Sleep is very important. Extensive research has proven that a healthy amount sleep correlates with better complexion, higher energy levels, over all better emotional state and etc. Jinyoung wrote a report about it for that one useless Physiology class he had to take as a general education requirement last semester. It doesn’t mean that he follows sound advice and results of extensive, years long research.

So it was 4 o clock in the morning on a Thursday--or should it be Friday?—when Jinyoung parks his car into the nearest parking space to his dorm, the one that’s not assigned to him that he’s been parking in semi-regularly since the semester began. No one’s keyed his car yet, and no complaints have been filed at Student Affairs—so Jinyoung figures that he’s good.

He drags his feet up to the entrance, nearly slumping over and falling asleep during the elevator ride up to his floor, before promptly tripping on something as he approaches his door. There was a small group of liberal majors—judging from their neon dyed hair, piercing laden faces and the faint smell of weed they permeate—that bore witness to his fall and did not disappoint in letting out snorts in response. Oh, plus the RA who had just come out of the elevator.

“Are you alright?” She asks, while giving him a hand up.

“Ah, yes. Thank you. I was just—uhh” Jinyoung replies, before realizing that the RA was no longer looking at him, but instead was looking at what he had tripped on in the first place. He looked down as well.

It was fucking  _Youngyun again._

Eurgh.

Jinyoung’s faced with a dilemma. Feed the pigeon or risk looking like a complete asshole—Jinyoung doesn’t worry about  _feeling_  like one, he’s long since lost his need to be a good person ever since taking all of those Business Concepts classes last year—by leaving an obviously passed out person right in front of his door.

See, here’s the thing about business persons, although everyone knows that they are all heartless money-grubbing assholes, it is a whole different story when it comes to taking actions that point to the truth of this assumption. Business persons, especially budding business majors like Jinyoung, needed to maintain a clean, amiable and reliable image to their colleagues and superiors. And although he doubts that he’ll cross paths with the liberal majors, who were intently watching for his next step, in the future—he  _knows_ that the RA is an Administrative Business major whose father was part of a relatively influential company…

So he decides to feed the pigeon.

After bidding the RA with a winning smile, he drags the unconscious sack of blood and bones that is the boarder of the dorm across from his, with the energy given to him by the last dregs of stale coffee he had consumed hours before.

He drops him unceremoniously on the old, lumpy and beat up couch that the campus provides for all the  _deluxe_  suites in their dorm.

He doesn’t bother to put a blanket on him—he’d been doing fine when he was sleeping outside, and Jinyoung’s already gone through _so much_ trouble for him, so he’ll survive.

As soon as his head hits his pillow, he slips into unconsciousness—no thoughts on how he’s supposed to wake up for a morning club meeting, no thoughts on whether or not he locked his front door, and certainly no thoughts on how his act of kindness, although begrudging, may be received.

…

“Dude, is that Youngjae sleeping on your couch?” Jackson asks, seated on Jinyoung’s bed, with a bowl of cereal and milk in hand.

Jinyoung’s told him this a million times;  _stop pick locking my door and scaring me awake_ , but Jackson’s never really gotten the concept of listening to him. So he just throws one of his pillows at his cheeky friend, for waking him and stealing his food once again.

“Hey! No need to get so violent—I didn’t even pick your lock this time! Your door was open—so I just helped myself to some breakfast.” Jackson exclaims cheerfully, sporting a wide smile after having caught the fluffy projectile thrown his way.

“Besides, shouldn’t you be getting ready by now? You have that one Business Club meeting thing-y today, right? You haven’t shut up about it since—“

_\--since today was the election day for club officers—FUCK_

“Whew, he ran out of here fast~” Jackson whistles as he looks after the running form of Jinyoung from the open door. He turns his gaze turns to the sleeping lump on Jinyoung’s couch. He tilts his head to the right, his eyebrow rising, his face turning contemplative.

He drinks the rest of the left over milk from his bowl, before scrounging up a pen and paper.

Jackson evaluates his note, making sure it seemed like something Jinyoung would write…hmmm. Maybe he wrote it a little  _too_ convincingly, he thinks as he writes a little ‘Please’ at the beginning of every sentence. Reading it over once again, he gives a nod of approval before promptly sticking the note to Youngjae’s forehead.

> {PLEASE} Don’t bother stealing anything—there’s nothing of worth in this dorm except for a box of Kleenex under the sink.
> 
> {PLEASE} Help yourself to some cereal, although there’s no more milk.
> 
> {PLEASE} Lock the door behind you when you leave.
> 
> {PLEASE} Thanks.
> 
> {PLEASE} Also, feel free to pay for my tuition fee for the next semester to express your gratitude!


	2. Youngjae's Sweaty Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung get's used to dragging Youngjae towards his dorm couch. Oh, and he's also finally bothered to learn his name!

“You know…”

His door clatters open. The key left forgotten in its hole.

“… you’re… really—oomph!-- heavy. “ Jinyoung continues, as he struggles to finally hoist the lump of human onto his couch.

He sighs. How did he ever let himself adopt a pet pigeon?

All metaphors aside, what’s more baffling is that it seems to have now been established that he is Youngjae’s designated caretaker. He gets sticky notes stuck to his door, telling him how much of a beautiful human being he was. What a model citizen, they say! Some left gifts, little fruit baskets—a school supply basket, once—and other little helpful trinkets.

He’s getting free muffins from the local coffee shop and he’s pretty sure somebody just paid for his tuition fee for the next semester.

It’s come to the point where people would purposefully move the sleeping boy towards his door, to make it more ‘convenient’ for him.

And did Jinyoung mention that he’s getting interviewed for the University’s local paper because of his good Samaritan act? No? It’s scheduled on Thursday, eleven o clock at the Student’s Affairs lounge.

He stares the blonde’s peacefully sleeping face. Feels his hand reach out to trace the heavy bags beneath Youngjae’s eyes with his fingertips. Observe the beautiful contrast between is dark lashes on his rosy cheekbones. Follow the curve of his mouth—

Enough is enough. He pulls away his arm and keeps it pinned to his side.

The praise and free things are much appreciated but he doesn’t want to deal with this anymore. He aims to be a businessman, not a social worker.

He turns away and rummages for the blue blanket, the one that’s practically Youngjae’s. He sleeps underneath it almost everynight— Jinyoung didn’t much mind, not that he’d say that to the other’s face though.

* * *

 

This is it. He’s going to knock on Youngjae’s dorm and confront his roommate.

He looks back at the slumbering boy on his couch across the hall through his open door. He shakes his head. This needed to end.

He knocks. Once. Twice. There’s no response but the constant heavy based music that is often heard from the dorm room.

Jinyoung bangs on the door with his fist several more times. This time, the door opens a crack—which almost unbalances Jinyoung.

A sliver of a sweaty face greets him through the tiny crack.

“What do you want?” His voice was deep and raspy, like he had been eating nails for breakfast—Jinyoung finds his tone of voice offending. He couldn’t even have the decency to face him fully?

“ah, i—can you at least open the door fully?” Jinyoung says, after collecting himself and looking at the other in a headstrong manner, once again.

The other raises an eyebrow but opens the door fully after a low muttered ‘sure’.

Jinyoung’s jaw almost drops to the floor.

There he was, Youngjae’s roommate, in all his  _naked_ glory. Shit, is that size even possible for someone that thin looking?

Along with the shocking nakedness came out, thick smoke and an unpleasant smell.

“Hey, Mark, what’s taking the pizza so long?” A guy asks, draping his arm over Mark’s naked shoulder, his other hand holding a half-finished blunt.

Surprise, surprise.  _Another_  naked guy.

“Pizza’s not here. We didn’t even order any yet, dumbass. It’s just this guy.” Mark tells the other guy, knocking his arm off his shoulder, while running his fingers through his disheveled hair, before side eyeing Jinyoung once again.

“Oh, hey—you’re cute. Wanna join?” The guy asks, looking Jinyoung up and down.

“Ah—I, uh… no.” Jinyoung stutters out with wide eyes. He makes a valiant effort of keeping his eyes above collarbone, failing a couple of times before clearing his throat and gathering his composure once again.

“I’m actually here to—to tell you to stop kicking Youngjae out of the dorm room. It’s become very inconvenient to all parties within the dorm.”

* * *

 

“Wake up.”

Youngjae jumps awake, making a sound akin to that of a drying animal, as a bottle falls onto his stomach.

“M-muh?” Youngjae lets out, cradling the bottle and his stomach as he blinks his eyes open valiantly.

At this point, Jinyoung had already drunk half a bottle of rum by himself, the bottle’s mouth dangling loosely from his finger’s grip. He had thrown a full bottle of vodka at Youngjae’s unsuspecting form.

“YAH. Y’kno, there’s a…” Jinyoung tries to say, before falling into the couch beside Youngjae who was rapidly gaining back coherent thought from the surprise.

“…there’s-hic- an azzepduble am-amount of niceties that people are ex-ezzpect---ARGHH. JUST STOP BEING SO NICE CHOI YOUNGJAE.” Jinyoung tries to continue to slur through but ultimately gives up and gets to the point. He shouts at Youngjae’s, who by now was fully awake and aware of the situation, Jinyoung pointing with his finger before chugging another mouthful of rum.

“Ahh, yes, yes. I will!” Youngjae replies, almost absentmindedly, as he tries to coax the bottle from Jinyoung’s grip.

“YAH, how many times have you said that shit to me? Do you take me for a fool, Choi Youngjae?!” Jinyoung lashes out, wringing his wrist from Youngjae’s grip to glug down more of the rum. Youngjae puts his hand on Jinyoung’s mouth, effectively stopping the rum from entering his mouth, succeeding in ruining the white shirt Jinyoung was wearing and staining the ugly, lumpy couch that Jinyoung hated anyway.

“I don’t think you’re a fool Jinyoung. How about you tell me what you’re angry about and I’ll try to change it?” Youngjae asks as he takes away the bottle. He shakes his head at the mess of rum on Jinyoung. He gets up to look for Jinyoung’s extra towels. Was it in the cabinet next to his room or under the sink?

“You know… you zzhouldn’t be zo nice to your ruuummate…Jackson’s right—he’s an arse.” Jinyoung says, his slur lessening, and his tone of voice more calm, almost like a whisper.

“Ahh, I’m guessing you talked with Mark?” Youngjae replies, finding the towels underneath the sink after all. He’ll need to remind Jinyoung to do laundry again—he could do it himself but he didn’t really have a key to the room, because no matter the fact that he was in here more than his own, Jinyoung’s dorm room isn’t really his.

“mm, you should just file a complaint, or—or move out! Yeah, move out—you’re more likely to do that than to actually stand up to that sweaty asshole…” Jinyoung says, as Youngjae take off his shirt and wipes him down. Youngjae lets out a little laugh at Jinyoung’s remark but soon becomes rigid.

Jinyoung has fallen forward on Youngjae, his breath tickling his collarbone, its heat warming him.

“Why…why do you do as that arse asks?”Jinyoung whines softly, bruying his head into Youngjae’s neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin with his nose softly.

“ah, uh—well…h-he’s actually really nice? He-um, he always asks nicely.” Youngjae partly stutters, unused to Jinyoung being so affectionate.

“B-besides, most of the time, it’s my fault—since I keep forgetting my key…” Youngjae adds, as he slowly winds down, threading his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. For a moment, Youngjae felt at ease, the steady puffs of Jinyoung’s breathe against his neck comforting, the feeling of strands of Jinyoung’s hair sliding against his calloused hands smoothly and the warm weight of Jinyoung’s body pressed against him…

“YAH! Seriously?! What the hell, Choi Youngjae?!” Jinyoung shouts while quickly looking up to look Youngjae straight in the eye, hitting Youngjae’s chin, hard, in doing so.

\--of course such things only lasts for but a moment.

“—oomph!”


	3. Singing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae finally takes heed and is moving out of the dorms. Jinyoung...didn't take to that as well as he thought he would. So he runs after Youngjae in the rain-- because why the hell not.

Jinyoung takes Youngjae’s hand in his. He feels Youngjae’s rough calluses and traces faded burn marks on them. Youngjae’s hand was warm—it felt nice to hold it, especially out in the rain.

He looks up to Youngjae’s eyes, the other boy looked like he wanted to pull his hand away but there was no mistaking the hesitant, hopeful look clouding over his eyes.

Jinyoung rests his head on Youngjae’s shoulder, still clutching Youngjae’s hand in his in response—he didn’t think it was fair. The look in Youngjae’s eyes: that wasn’t fair. He inhales Youngjae’s crisp scent and he smelled sweet—like a warm cup of hot chocolate.

Jinyoung feels Youngjae shiver, but he’s not sure if it’s because of the cold or because of his proximity. He turns his face to the other boy’s neck, his breath fanning out on nape of his neck where soft brunette strands kisses his skin, his other hand reaching around Youngjae’s waist to pull him closer.

“W-what?” Youngjae finally manages to stutter out, after a couple minutes of the embrace, standing under one umbrella in the pouring rain.

“I—ehem—I, ah…the thing I promised you is done.” Jinyoung says, as he slowly pulls away from Youngjae, his hand still keeping the other boy’s captive. He turns Youngjae’s hand palm up, then he places a necklace on it, a key as its pendant.

Youngjae just stares at it with an expression that Jinyoung can’t quite read.

“It’s, ah, it’s because you always forget your keys so…I got you that, so you won’t anymore…” Jinyoung says, quick to explain, before trailing off and looking away from Youngjae in slight embarrassment. Did he think that the gift was tacky? Or stupid?

“I, um, wow—thank you, Jinyoung but uhh, you  _do_ know that I’ve already made preparations to move out of the dorm, right?” Youngjae thanks him with a smile but his voice sounded disappointed and confused.

“Yes, I’m not stupid!—but besides that, there’s still more to your gift.” Jinyoung replies, sounding a bit incensed, but then quickly turning determined.

“Ah, really? You really shouldn’t hav—“ Youngjae is interrupted by Jinyoung, whose arms wound themselves around his neck snugly, with his lips firmly planted against his. Youngjae drops the umbrella and the rain falls down on them.

They don’t stop.

Jinyoung kisses like he acts in the mornings when he hasn’t drank his coffee—manic, desperate and snappy. Their lips create sweet friction and Youngjae is feeling lightheaded already. Jinyoung continues to bring their mouths closer together and Youngjae’s eyes widen as he feels a nip on his lip from Jinyoung’s canine—he pulls away and says; “Ya! Are you trying to hurt—“

“Is it enough? Is it enough for you to stay?” Jinyoung asks him, his eyes determined but wavering a bit in doubt, his lips swollen. Jinyoung is absolutely not crying—it was just the rain.

Youngjae pulls him into his arms and hugs him tightly.

“You really don’t play fair at all--ruthless as ever, really--, Mr. Business Major.” Youngjae sighs, as he leans his forehead against Jinyoungs, their lashes almost brushing and their breaths mingling.

“I have to be, or else you’ll just go on with life with nothing but pastries in the head, Mr. Patisserie Major.” Jinyoung huffs before shivering from the cold.

“Urgh, we’re all wet now—look what you did. You better take responsibility!” Jinyoung yells, as they pull away from each other and started heading back into the familiar dorm doors. Youngjae only laughs in return before taking his hand and running towards the dorm.

* * *

 

“Huh? Why isn’t the key going in—Jinyoung, are you sure you got the right key?” Youngjae turns to Jinyoung, puzzled as to why the key won’t fit in the keyhole of his dorm room with Mark.

“Idiot. That’s because that’s a key to  _my_  dorm room—you practically lived here before, anyway…” Jinyoung says, looking away, his cheeks burning red.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Too Turnt Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700538) by [gesuotome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesuotome/pseuds/gesuotome)




End file.
